


Carrying The Spirit of Pride

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Abuse, Captivity, Demons, Forced Kissing, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Rebellion, Song Fic Kinda, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, allusions to torture, dissociating, non graphic allusions to noncon, paper airplanes, this is a bit old but I polished it up a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Parvis used to be a powerful pride demon who tortured sinners, but then he met Strife, soon toppled from his throne and forced to sit at the feet of the clever sinner, Parvis gets a chance to try and take Strife down and regain his honor, but will he take it?





	Carrying The Spirit of Pride

He looked between rooms, tense, he knew if he was caught it’d be it, he’d lose his one chance. Gulping heavily as he imagined his captors gleeful face only minutes before as his plan proceeded exactly as expected, netting him even more power for his conquest, he hated himself for the flutter in his chest at the glee, the feeling of if his master was happy, then he was safe and going to get praise and attention and things more lewd that made that horrifying pleasant warmth in his stomach return against his will. He bit his lip, forcing the curling feeling of domestication around his heart back to rebellion through pain, he was a demon of pride luciferdamnit, he wouldn’t give in that easily! The important part of that memory he forced himself to focus on is that his captor is currently distracted and accidentally let him off his leash more to go celebrate, he needed to seize this opportunity. Silently walked down the hall, he walked with purpose and poise knowing that even with his captors redecorating he still knew the layout of his home like none other and he knew this route would be the hardest to get caught using, and so he walked, slowly gaining confidence.

There it was, he took a deep breath and silently walking inside, his captors precious study, a forbidden room to him, he just needed to find something incriminating enough and get it to a freer demon somehow, then his torment would end, he knew all the tricks that was being used on him by heart, gaslighting, degradation, dedemonization, beatings, domination, dependence... He wouldn’t be much of a punisher demon if he didn’t after all, but that doesn’t mean it wasn't working, even as pride at his rebellion filled him to the brink, he could feel that traitorous quiver in his tail, begging him to forget the rebellion in his bones demanding to be acted on and just sit at his master’s feet and hope for praise and what his master tells him is love as he's pinned under his master. It ached deeply, that intense primal longing, but he pressed on, knowing that the ache of betraying himself if he gave in would be worse, he had to do this, he had to do this!

As he searched through the piles of sorted paperwork, he could feel anxiety rise in his chest, his next challenge to overcome, he knew his captor would notice the paper misplaced, would notice any that goes missing, and would know exactly which one would it be, and he’d be attacked mercilessly both physically and mentally for it, he may never be able to rebel again, but even as his claws shook and he imagined what his captor would do to him, a part of him wondering when he learned to fear his blood instead of lavish in it, he did not stop, he quietly hummed instead, an old song, one many years ago a past charge would sing instead of begging for mercy from his punishment, while it felt almost blasphemous, he couldn’t help but enjoy the mildly religious song, it had such a pretty tune after all and the old man had sung it so much he still had it memorized and stuck in his head even all these years later. Soon he found himself quietly singing the lyrics “I heard there was a sacred cord....”

Time ticked on, his captor loved clocks, it was his first proof of beating him into submission of course he adored them now, the simple forgetting to take his prisoners watch had spiraled into so much pain, so many clocks littered his captors favorite spots, he could feel his humming starting to stutter with each tick tick, being pounded in his ears, sounding almost like the mocking laughter of his captor, mocking him for daring to go against him. “she bro-broke your throne she cut your hair hair and from from from from your lips she drew...” but instead of collapsing from sheer intensity with how his knees quaked, he just softly sang on and kept searching through the paperwork before he let out a small cry of glee, a notebook and a few loose papers containing some of his captors notes! Flipping through it he cringed when memories assaulted him as he found it was his master's research on him, dutiful notes and observations on the tortures and tests done on him, he felt old scars burn at the thought. However, it was exactly what he needed to get a bigger meaner demon to investigate and save him and with a note of triumph he finished the line “the Hallelujah!”

His ears pricked, giddy as he had to get the notes hidden to get them out, so he hid the notebook under his shirt as he stress fiddled with his bandanna and walked out of the room, hurriedly starting to walk to the pit area, where he could drop it to a layer below and hope another demon stumbles upon it, pride and confidence surging in his steps, feeling more like a proper demon then he had in weeks, though he stopped humming, knowing that if his captor heard even a hint of it, he’d make him pay for it. This didn’t bother him though, he just had to keep walking, and mentally hum. Soon freedom would arrive for him, and this would all be behind him, he’d be demoted for this abysmal failure of course, but he’d be free, free and unafraid and powerful again.

When he started to near the nearest place he could drop the notes, knowing while too small for his own escape, the notes would fit with ease, he felt a chill in the air, now normally this would be strange, they are in Hell after all, but unfortunately he knew why such a strange event would happen, after all his captors presence had a tendency to do that to him. Eyes widening in fear, his tail stiffened as he in pure terror buckled to his knees, trying not to sob in anguish then and there, for sitting by this pit that would be his salvation, with a sly cruel smile on his face there was his captor, staring right at him, and he truly understood fear those seconds that dragged on and on as his captor beckoned him closer and snarled when he tried to stand up. Shaking in absolute fear, he could feel the sweat pouring down his face as he slowly crawled to his captors feet, biting his tongue to not yelp when the foot came down on the back of his head, slamming his chin into the hard stone floor, before his master yanked him back up cruelly by his hair, green eyes dark and deep as he pulled him close, sadism and glee sparkling in those terrifying eyes like polished specks of bone, bone drowning in oil. 

He could do nothing as his captor pulled him into an all consuming deep kiss that endlessly contaminated every inch of his skin with a prickling disgust yet need, he could do nothing as he forcibly yanked his mouth open with his teeth before he could have the chance to open it himself like a good slave. All teeth and dominance as claws dug into his scalp to the point he could feel the blood start to pool under his claws, the combination of pain, fear, and that hated hated need pooling in his head sweeping over him, making it so he couldn’t breathe at all, like this horrible beast had sucked out his lungs with the awful consuming kiss. When he thought the sheer horrifying sensation would finally kill him, his captor pulled away, a bloody smirk. In his pained delirium, he took in all of his captor, his blinding cruel green eyes that somehow were darker then the darkest blood spilled on these floors, sharp teeth ready to inject venom, his horns so small but powerful, and his sharp deadly fast claws, he could only thank fate for the fact he had no interest in injecting him with his painful destroying venom while they kissed or did other, unsavory acts he loathed.

His captor spoke to him but he couldn’t hear it, his ears full of blood rushing and trying to escape like he dared not, unable to focus or move, but he could not help his yelp of terror when he felt claws rend through his shirt dragging the notebook out of its hiding place, though the claws had not touched his thick demon hide, it felt like he had been clawed by something hotter then the hottest fire’s blaze as warm air touched his stomach, betraying his plan and marking him a traitor, sealing his fate, his captor crueler then the angels above where he could only wonder about. He could feel the sheer sadistic glee dripping off his captors stance, claws never leaving his scalp not even truly letting the rushing blood escape like it so desperately wanted to, and his captor spoke once more, though this time, it could be heard with full terrifying clarity.

“Why pet, I always knew you adored everything about me, but to steal my notes? Naughty naughty, c’mon, do you even have anything to say in your defense, or perhaps from the way you’re shaking, you can already feel that submissive wanton desire seizing your heart again? I’m surprised you weren’t at my lap the first sign I was in a good mood, desperately begging for a treat, would have been a lot simpler that’s for sure. Well I know you just love knives pet so let's start there for what this has gotten you pet.”

Static gripped his heart, and he let himself go limp, blinking away tears before he closed his eyes, and for the sake of everything, tipped his head back despite his mind screaming in protest, baring his neck to his captors glee and submitted to whatever punishments would be given to him. Soon after was just a blur that he did not know if lasted seconds or days, when he finally came back to himself, he was chained up in the punishment room, wings bleeding heavily and made useless from his captors knife, neck numb from all the venomous claiming marks, unable to move his legs, Strife staring at him like he was the most delectable treat. He did not care though as he looked around the room looking for a single spot, this room used to be his bedroom before his captor moved in, he knew it’s every secret, but now a place once filled with good memories was just filled with terror. He watched with blurry hazed eyes as his captor promised to return soon after he grabs a few things. He still couldn’t think clearly, the pain in his jaw and wings made sure of it, there would be no leaving until his captor got bored of torture and moved on, he knew this was fact. So he stayed there limp as his captor left, submission pouring out his every inch through a barred neck and drooped, with a sharp jolt of pain, wings. Soon however he was alone, and he smiled.

Moving his hand gently, he knew he had just enough movement to do this, he had tested the chains another day,, and he reached into the folds of his bandanna and pulled out the loose notes he had folded and hid inside there. With shaky yet determined hands he folded them into a paper airplane, careful to not tear it, he was never very good at them but this time, he had to be. You see he had a friend, a greed demon who dealt with sinners of greed, they communicated through a vent in there rooms, the hell air perfectly transferring even the shoddiest of airplanes to each others areas, and his captor had no idea, he had destroyed all the letters when he knew he was doomed, not wanting his friend hurt. Now he just had to aim perfectly and hit the tiny vent in the corner, and it would be done, he would begin his captors fall. 

And so Parvis aimed, stories he heard of Lucifer’s rebellion and his own desire to be free rushed through his mind, desire to prove his worth as a demon of Lucifer’s pride growing with every second, desiring to earn his freedom truly and fully. Parvis felt himself go fully numb as he released the airplane, throwing it as best he could from his shackles, and against all odds, he watched in disbelief as it tumbled into the vent. A smile crept onto Parvis’ face as he whispered “Martyn...be safe, be clever, and end my Strife.” 

Parvis felt himself laugh, laugh with mad glee and twisted emotions, and sang once more, this time with all his passion, no longer caring to beg either like how that sinner from so long ago never did, and let his song fill the silence and steel his resolve, booming it with pride and determination the demon had never felt so strongly before! Even as he could hear stomps coming towards him carrying his damnation, he sang, he sang though his wings had been clipped, and he was only going to fall more and more into his insanity and captors grip, but he was free, freer then he had been in many months in these beautiful seconds, he never knew just how beautiful and freeing it felt to fall, no wonder Lucifer was the most beautiful of the demons! 

And so he sang as the caged songbird to his mania, not caring as the door slammed open, not caring as Strife set upon him once more, nothing could stop his song!

“Maybe there's a God above, but all I've ever learned from love was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya! And it's not a cry that you hear at night! It's not somebody who's seen the light! It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah!”


End file.
